Gary's Tail
by Starkiller
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Gary Oak. But who and why are hard questions to answer when you're trapped in the body of an Eevee. The very short prologue to a very long tail... GaryxOC
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I don't own pokemon....__**crap**__!_

_Hey, I know this idea is total shit.__** 1:**__ cos it came from a dream i had. __**AND 2: **__Because I'm ill and I can't write properly.(i'm not looking 4 sympathy! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH GODAMN SYMPATHY!!)_

_Oh, if __**Mewberries**__ is reading this, I am conitinuing my 'pokemon armageddon' fic (JUST 4 U! ^_^). So please stop banging your head off your computer or whatever...i don't wanna be done 4 manslaughter._

_Gary's TAIL?  
__Prolougue_

Slowly, the young pokémon trainer opened his weary eyes. All he could see was the bright, dazzling, lights above.   
_where am i?_  
He couldn't move his body. Something was tying him down, preventing him to move a muscle. He made a feeble attempt to move, but found he was too weak. However, the determined young pokémon trainer wasn't one to give up easily. So he struggled again and again as he became more frustrated. Finally, the bands around his wrists and ankles cut deep into his soft flesh. He winced a little and reluctantly gave up.

There was laughter now. Mocking laughter. 

The boy gritted his teeth. _He_ had laughed like that once....

He sighed and promised silently,_ no longer._

He glanced to his right, only to see a thin sharp needle sinking deep into his arm. Feeling a bit squeamish, the boy turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Eewii?" Came a familiar cry from across the room. 

The boy's eyes shot open and he turned to where his precious pokémon's strained cry had come from.

"Ee...eevee?!" The boy struggled to sit up but found he was no match for the ties which bound him to the hard table beneath. He bit his lip in agony as the needle was ripped out of his arm.

"Heh, heh. A lively one here. You don't learn, though, do you?" The tall, bearded, man hovered above the young trainer with an evil grin, "We let you go when the boss says we can." He laughed again and turned away, "There's now way you and your precious little pup here can escape. _It's impossible_. Completely_ impossible_."

That was the last thing the young Gary Oak heard before he slipped into the darkness once more.

_It's impossible._

_******_

_Yeah, yeah. I know it's short. In the next part you'll find out what happened to Gary (heh! heh! heh! I have really weird dreams!). Once again,I apologise 4 it being so short. _

**Note to anyone who has read my other fic (Titanic pokemon crossover): I am continuing it! I just can't resist killing everyo...i mean...I just... can't resist... writing a soppy romance between Ash and Misty! Yeah, that's it! But u r gonna have 2 wait a little longer. I need my friend to edit it and she's doing her exams right now (i'm talking about u Xilmin!) Ha!ha! Cos i'm ill i get off my exams...but these 4 walls r closing in on me...I NEED FLESH AIR!!!...i mean fresh air.**

__

__

__

__


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or any of the characters etc. etc.

Just wanna say thanx to all the people who read, and even more thanx to all the people who could be arsed to review this...thing. **Enjoy...if possible!!**

_**GARY'S TAIL**_

******  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
_Cold. It was just so cold... _  
  
Gary's eyes fluttered open. 

All he could see was darkness. Panicking, he blinked again, and looked around. Still nothing but darkness. The air around him was moist and uncomfortable to breathe in.   
He moved around a little, feeling a weird sensation rubbing against his body. It felt like wet material or something.   
  
Gary's eyes widened as the realisation hit him. Struggling, he managed to wiggle out of the sack that he had so cruelly been imprisoned in. The second he had escaped his imprisonment Gary collapsed on the ground, only to get a mouthful of sand!  
  
"Waa! What?! Where am I?" He looked around at the surrounding bay. Usually, a beach like this would be filled with hundreds of tourists, ice-cream stands and children queuing up for ponyta rides. But today the sky was dull and grey and the beach was completely deserted.   
  
Slowly Gary got to his feetonly to realise that his feet weren't actually _his_ feet!! They were paws! And what was more, he had four of them!   
  
"Ahh! Wha, what's happening?!" Gary looked around and spotted a few rocks nearby the water's edge. Clambering up onto the top, he searched out a rock pool and peered down at his reflection.  
  
His eyes widened in shock as he saw what was staring back at him. Instead of his smooth, slightly tanned skin, his face was covered in soft brown fur. On top of his head he now sported a small spikey tuff, a little darker than the rest of his coat.   
He still wore the Ying yang pendant, but it was half hidden by the chocolatey brown coloured fur around his neck. The rest of his coat was a lot lighter, apart from the tip of his tail.  
  
Slowly, Gary peeled himself away from his reflection and stumbled back down the rocks and onto the soft sand below.   
"Ian Eevee." Not moving a muscle, he let the confusion and shock wash over him. "Ian Eevee." Gary let out a madman's laugh before collapsing on the ground and crying out, "I AM A GOD DAMN EEVEE!!!!"  
  
Gary tucked his head between his paws and cried to himself. He lay there for a while, shivering, crying, and completely unaware of the Krabby that was crawling up behind him.   
  
The Krabby watched the Eevee's bushy tail swish back and forth across the sand.   
"Koch-ki?!" The Krabby, foaming at the mouth, suddenly lunged at the Eevee's tail and clamped its claws around it.  
Letting out a piercing yelp, Gary practically jumped out of his fur! He spun around and growled at the Krabby. The Krabby just gurgled and foamed at the mouth some more before lunging forward and pinching his nose.   
  
Gary leapt back in shock, and began rubbing his sore nose tenderly with one paw. The Krabby laughed to itself and crawled away.   
"I don't think I can take anymore surprises today." Gary grumbled, and glared as he watched the Krabby's departure. He cursed a couple of times before getting up and finding his way off of the beach.  
  
At the edge of the bay, he discovered a long winding path which finally lead him onto the main road. A glimmer of hope rose inside of him as he took off down the path to civilisation.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Gary slumped down at the side of the road. It was harder walking with such small legs and no food to keep him going.   
_I haven't even seen any damn cars let alone people._ However, as soon as this thought had left his mind, the roar of an engine coming closer, could be heard. Gary straightened up and watched eagerly as the white convertible neared.  


  
Damien sat at the wheel, laughing along with his friends, until he noticed the little Eevee up ahead. He took a last mouthful of his drink before chucking it at the pathetic looking pokémon and driving off.  
  
Gary lowered his ears and watched as the car sped off into the distance. He shook himself dry and continued down the road with a head full of questions.  
  
Was that what it was going to be like when he reached the next city or town? Would everyone treat him like that? What about his grandpa? Prof. Oak would never do that to him...would he?  
  
Gary sighed heavily. Now he was beginning to see the world through a pokémon's eyes.  
  
_#Horizon, rising up to meet the purple dawn.   
Dust demons, screaming, bring an eagle to lead me on.   
For in my heart, I carry such a heavy load.  
Here I am, on man's road.   
Walking man's road... Walking man's road... _  
  
He remembered the smirk on Damien's face as he chucked the can at him and sped off. All Damien saw was a pokémon. That's how everyone would see him. And that's how everyone would treat him. Just like a pokémon  
  
_#I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down.   
The rain calls, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found.   
It will be a long time till I find my abode,   
Here I am, on man's road.   
Walking man's road... Walking man's road..._  
  
  
*********

2 B CONTINUED!!

**I have no idea who that song's by. All I know is that it's in this cartoon film I used to watch when I was a kid, 'The Last Unicorn'. Anywayz, I'm really sorry that chapter was so short. I meant to write more, it's just that I'm **_**STILL **_**not well and I'm pretty much blacking out every few minutes! ....It's not funny!**


End file.
